The Crazy World of Aaron/First Day of School Transcript
(theme song plays) (theme song ends) (The episode starts off with showing a mansion) (It then shows Aaron and 2 ladies) Aaron:So like I told Bobby, lets go to taco bell. (The ladies laugh) Lady #1:You so funny. Lady #2:And hot. Aaron:I know, I know. Hey lets go to the bedroom real quick Lady #1:Ooo! (Then they start walking to Aaron's bedroom and then alarm starts beeping) Aaron:Aye what's that? Lady #1:(starts beeping like an alarm) Aaron:What the? (Lady #2 does the same as well) Aaron:AHHHHH! (Then in the real world Aaron wakes up) Aaron:Ugh. First day of school. (He dresses up and then goes downstairs) Dad:Oh look who it is. It's the freshman! Mom:Hope you have a good first day of high school, honey! (Tyrone comes downstairs) Mom:Hope you have a good day at kindergarten sweetie! Dad:I hope you meet good friends, Tyrone! Tyrone:I will and I promise I will make all A's unlike my brother! Aaron:You are literally starting Kindergarten they grade you on how you behave, but you will prob get an F in behavior anyways. Tyrone:Fuck you! Dad:Woah Tyrone. We don't tolerate cussing in this house. Tyrone:Sorry it's just that Aaron always teaching me how to cuss! Aaron:What the fuck?! That's a fucking lie right there! Mom:Aaron! Aaron:...Shit. Tyrone:Oooo! He said shit! Aaron:You said shit too you dumbass! Tyrone:No u did, you fuck nut! Dad and Mom:Boys! Dad:Ok Aaron just walk Tyrone down to the elementary school I would drive him but your mother and I got work. Aaron:Ok. (Aaron and Tyrone walk down to the elementary school) Tyrone:Thanks bitch! (Aaron punches Tyrone) Tyrone:Oww! I am telling mom! Aaron:Whatever (Aaron then runs to his school) (Then Aaron shows up to his classroom) Aaron:I am here! (Then the students and teacher looks at him) Aaron:Is this Mrs. Novan's room? Teacher:No I am Mrs. Jackson. Aaron:Oh come on. (Then he goes to other classrooms but still not his homeroom teacher) (Then "Mrs. Jackson" walk up to Aaron) Mrs. Jackson:I am just kidding I am Mrs. Novan. Aaron:... Mrs. Novan:Also I need to sign your planner. Aaron:What planner? This is High school not elementary school. Mrs. Novan:We always sign planner at Whatever High School. Aaron:I don't even have a planner Mrs. Novan:Oh that's because you were LATE! Aaron:Whatever. Where do I even get a planner. Mrs. Novan:You can get them in the auditorium. Aaron:Ok. (Then it shows Mrs. Novan's classroom) (People were partying) (Then someone comes inside classroom) Student:MRS. NOVAN IS COMING GUYS! (Everybody start cleaning stuff up) (Then Mrs. Novan and Aaron comes in) Mrs. Novan: Ok class meet Aaron, this dumbass forgot to show up on school in time everybody laugh! Kids: Hahahahahahahhahahah! Dumbass! HAHAHAHA BLACK DUDE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA SKINNY ASS NIGGA. HAHAHAHAHHAHA U TELL EM NIGLET. (Aaron then walks to his seat, which was between Emily and christopher) Emily: Surprised, you made it Christopher: Thought your dumbass got jumped Aaron: Ain't nobody going to jump you Christopher: You will see, bro. You will se. Aaron: Wait you gonna jump me. Christopher: Nah man, but every nigga gotta have their first time getting jumped. It's rule number 84 in living in the hood. Aaron: What's the first 83 rules. Christopher: I don't know if they even exist to be honest. Aaron: Then why have rule 84. Christopher: Because....because...Aaron just shut the fuck up, god damn I am trying to learn man. Aaron: Whatever. Mrs. Novan: Aaron and Christopher, shut yo ape ass looking asses up! Anyways class good morning! Class:... Mrs. Novan: I said good morning Class:... Mrs. Novan: I said good morning... Someone(offscreen): Ayo shut yo dumbass up. Mrs. Novan: Damn ok. I am your teacher Mrs. Novan, it says it on the board, Mrs. Novan, N-O-V-A-N. (one of the students gets up) Student: I am bout to go to 7/11, yall want anything Some student: Ass! Another student: Apple Student: Aight got yall(mumbles)wait what the fuck is a 7/11 again. Mrs. Novan: Kid! Oh my god, this is a bad first day. Aaron: Yeah no kidding. Emily: Well, what we gonna do for the rest of the episode. Mrs. Novan: We are going to, we are going to..... (Then it goes to a fake commercial break) Channel 3000: We will be right back to The crazy world of Emily. Emily: Wait this is my show? Aaron: Wait hold up this is my show. Emily: Not anymore, haha! Aaron: Wait what the fuck? coming soon.